Burning in the sands
by SangNoire-and-Tenshi
Summary: All he could feel was anger... and suddenly there was pain and burning heat. "You have to let go" My birthday present from SangNoire .w. Sickleshipping, smut, yummyness, enjoy


**.w. Hello again everyone. Hitzuzen will be updated soon, but while you wait, here is what SangNoire wrote for me for my birthday last year x3 enjoy~**

**-Tenshi  
**

* * *

If he still would have possessed a body it would wriggle in pain now, while his very soul was sucked down with the shadows into the deepest depths of darkness.

Invisible forces threatened his non existent body, tried to squish it and seemed to punch him until nothing was left anymore, his mind screaming in itself, ever and ever again, for there was no mouth he would have been able to use to ease the tension and pain.

He didn't know how long the shadows ate him up and tortured him – and also, why he still existed and was able to think and feel things, when they stopped – but he actually WAS still existent. His feelings searched for something around him, he would maybe be able to perceive, to smell, to feel, to taste, to see... to hear? It was nothing there. He lacked the ability to notice things around him, for he had no body, no sense

whatsoever. He didn't care how much time went by... he only knew that this had to be his punishment.

Yes. Punishment.

He had tried to strip the pharaoh of his powers... it was him who would have killed every soul the king held dear, just to finish him off and make him kneel... just to kill him after that.

He hated him so much. The hate cut through him like a hot knife and again he was unable to express his pain, by screaming or twitching. He just had to take it. And the first time he felt the thing that had brought him to life and fed him the very way of his journey... was able to hurt him... maybe even kill him.

It was the first time in his... existence that he felt afraid. Afraid of himself.

If the hate he felt caused him pain, he wouldn't be able to exist in here much longer... because hate was still everything he knew, everything he felt and would always be able to feed of. He was hate in the end, wasn't he? Hate was the only thing, that defined him? He knew nothing else. His whole being what flooded by hate, likewise to the blood that flooded normal humans... and he had no reason to let that feeling go, had he? He was born out of hate, when he expressed it, he was shoved back for years, and just when he was about to finally grant his other halfs wishes... he was pushed back again and pushed down into the shadows, like a broken toy. Anger burned through his veins, hot and painful, and he calmed himself down immediately.

'You have to let go.'

He wasn't able to push down his surprise, when he finally... no he didn't really hear that, did he?

It was hot all around him.

'Come on, let go!'

He felt his own eyes again, anxiously trying to open them... what was happening here? Hot, burning, merciless light blinded him and he closed his eyes immediately with a groan, unbelievably relieved, that he was not only able to see (well if his eyes ever recovered from that blinding light) but also to talk... did he possess a body of his own again?

"Hey! HEY! Can you hear me! Hello?"

What annoying disturbance... His eyes opened again, something seemed to pound behind them, they were still half blind from that light. His whole body seemed to be in pain a second later and he groaned.

Pain was... not nice, but it showed him, that he had arms, legs... a torso, that was there.

"Guy... what were you doing?"

He looked upwards, a bloodred sleeve and a muscular arm appeared in front of him and he lifted his gaze even more, meeting a tanned face, a long, light shaded and violent standing out scar, pale violet eyes and breathtaking white hair.

The frown on the other ones face was not able to take the rough beauty away from that amazing creature but it still was there and directed towards him.

"What are you doing here? And what is your name, dammit! I won't ask you once more!"

Somehow... that voice was... familiar...

"Mariku." He answered, he hadn't used a name of his own ever before... he was just a part of Marik. But even though it was only one small letter... it felt like a world for him. The other ones frown eased a bit, but still he was awfully familiar to Mariku, he had no idea why, for he never saw that astonishing creature ever before.

"What are you doing here? This is MY terrain! I'm reigning here! So I ask you one last time... WHAT in the name of RA... you doing here?"

Slowly – he felt his hands and legs by now – Mariku pushed himself upwards and stood - quite unsteady – on his feet, just now recognizing the ocean of sand and utter heat around them. "I... don't know where I am." He told the other one and looked around the place, undoubtedly this was a desert... and for the other one mentioned the God of the rising sun, this had to be...

"I'm in Egypt...?" He asked himself and looked around once more, as if he expected a big sign to show up right in front of him: 'Welcome in Egypt, Mariku!'

"My... you REALLY were wandering through the desert a long time, weren't you? I wanted to leave you here, but you grasped my coat... are you everytime that unerring while dying?"

Mariku blinked and locked eyes with the other male again, smirking. "You... could say so... and who are you, may I ask?"

A chuckle and the other one just turned around and started walking again, obviously not caring in the slightest, whether the other male followed him or not. Mariku felt the smirk on his face widen. He still hadn't been able to determine WHY exactly the other male seemed so familiar to him, but he started following, just because he was...

Interesting.

Also, what should he do? Alone in the desert, without a clue where he was and where he came from.

Well he knew that he had been in the Shadow Realm... but why did it transport him to a desert? Or was this still the Realm of Shadows? Still a bit weak he followed the stranger, not caring about the heat, nor the pain in his body, too deeply burried into his thoughts about the other male and the strange occurences around him. After a really short while both of them reached the ruins of a former village. He felt that this was no incident and that the other one had brought him here with a reason. Though the first steps into this unknown terrain made a shiver slide down his spine, as if he was able to feel, that the ground here wasn't as peacefull at it looked... as if he knew, there were thousands of dangers around.

"Where are we?", Mariku dared to ask and looked around. It was as if voices hissed through the ruins, hatefully, yet low and most worrying, but he didn't found it in him to care too much about it. He thought that he was already dead... And he didn't even know where he was or if this was even real. He was pushed into a wall roughly and something cold and sharp dug into his skin, drawing hot blood, a small trace of heat sliding down his skin and smothering his black tanktop.

"How utterly naive you are, strange person..." The rough, low voice sneaked into his ear and something again tried to remember who this guy was. "Do you at least have something valuable? I'd hate to kill for no reason."

Mariku's eyes widened and an enormous smirk planted onto his face, while he began to chuckle and the cold, cruel blade dug deper into his flesh, still not really hurting him. "Oh, now I know... you're the thief aren't you... My..." A low purr left his throat , when he watched the other ones body be coated in a shiver with the unexpected sound and saw his eyes grow wide. "...You really ARE delicious... I never thought that your former self was so sexy..."

The other one, still caught by surprise, blinked a few times and then retreated a step back, frowning.

"You know me?"

Mariku lifted his hand, slowly, nearly careful and cupped the other ones cheek, using his thumb to stroke down the long, pale scar. "Who knew, you were scarred also~?" His words were utterly soft spoken, he almost didn't recognize it as his own voice.

"What are talking about, strange person?", he heard the thief hiss, though it was more breathless than everything else, and felt a smile creep onto his lips.

"What is your name and where are we?" Mariku asked, without even considering to answer the question.

"They... call me Touzoku-ou... and we're in Kul Elna currently."

Mariku looked at him, excitedly a moment and then his smirk returned. "Really? Thief King? That's interesting... Kul Elna..."

"You know it?" The other one asked doubtfully, frowning at him.

"Oh? Yes, actually I do." He smiled. "A tragic story... and it will be forgotten so easily... though it is so cruel it will be discovered again just 3000 years later... three millennia."

The other ones eyes widened and his face contorted in hate.

"What nonsense are you talking about? I should have had killed you by now!" Rising the dagger again, obviously trying to step him violently and deep.

"Wait." Mariku said, smirking. "I could be useful. I know about the ritual that was held here, I know what will happen to the Items, to the priests, to you... maybe I can be useful for your plans..."

"How could y-" But he bowed forwards and closed those feisty words away with his lips, a satisfied smirk emitting, when he felt the other one gasp and heard the dagger falling down into the sand with a low 'thump'. He tilted his head and kissed the thief passionately, his lips moving against the other ones, the blood smelling the delicious, even if it was his own and after a few seconds, he felt the other one kissing back. A low moan escaped his lips, and he he the other one opening his mouth, so that he himself was able to explore the new terrain with his tongue now. He discovered every tiny little place, touched every inch of that sweet cave, enjoying the hot and delighted gasps against his tongue, before he retreated and smirked.

"For a thief of souls... you're tasting sweeter than wine..." He licked his lips, seeing the other one shiver in delight.

"I'm positive this isn't the true Kul Elna... I'm not sure if the Shadows are able to transport me back three entire millennia." The thief just looked at him, strangely clouded the gaze, the lips swollen a bit, Mariku felt the urge to kiss him again... and far more...

"Show me the cavern... I want to see where the tablet for the Items is."

"You... you really know about this? And you believe it?"

He was just turning around and feels a smirk tug on his lips, locking eyes with Touzoku-ou slowly again. "I believe it... yes... I'm carrying a part of it on my back everywhere I go, you could say..."

The other male frowned and looked him in the eye. He sighed and took off his tanktop to present the portrait of pain, that lingered on his very back for years now... and with the shocked face the other one showed he felt convinced that it was still there.

"I think... I believe you now..." The voice was breathless and it wasn't easy to settle that with the tanned and dirty face, but the other one seemed to be paler than before. "Just... follow me." He said after a moment and turned around, getting the dagger again and putting it at his belt, watching the other one only a second more, before he licked his lips and turned again, walking into the direction, where – Mariku suspected – the cavern with the tablet would be.

After a while, they just spent walking in silence, he saw a descent appearing in front of them, the other one not even bothering to turn around and just got down the stairs, Mariku following him, enjoying the warm shadows, steping unerring down the stairs, obviously having no problem to find a way through the darkness. It seemed they walked hours, in fact it would have been able to be only a few minutes – Mariku felt unable to point out a correct time – until they got to the end of the stairs, the steps in front of him, hearing the other ones steps echo through the wide cavern, when he got deeper into the room, following him without hesitation.

"This is the tablet of Kul Elna." The male said lowly, while Mariku bowed forwards and looked at the stone smirking. Seven holes for seven Items, the tablet looked more like a sarcophagus than an ancient relic.

"Fascinating..." he murmured his eyes travelled over the stone, before he took the other ones arms and threw him down to rest onto the tablet. Slowly he leaned into him.

"So you are planning to kill the Pharaoh?" A wide smirk played over Marikus face, while he drank in that shocked look, that was ceased by the narrowing of the other ones eyes into a nearly contrary expression.

"Indeed I do. Something you want to try against that? Be sure, that it won't work!" So the thief was still sticking with his goal – or should he think even then? - but that sinister character was more vivid and fierce once...

"I won't move a finger to stop you... but I can do a lot more to help you..." His face lowered even more, feeling a hot and noiseless gasp against his lips that made him shiver. "Would you want this? Me... at your side? Wonderful creature of darkness? You have most beautiful eyes... they seem to shine in the darkness... I love to look into them..." He whispered and lowered his lips onto the other ones again, kissing him deeply and utterly longing.

It was strange how addicted he felt to touch all of a sudden, maybe it was because somebody just had stripped him of the ability to feel? Or maybe, because he never had to been able and willing to touch another person like he wanted to feel the thief?

The other ones lips kissed back and he felt a small smile, that tugged on those tan lips.

His hands dipped lower, feeling the rough skin, that awoke even stronger desire into him, his veins felt like burning fire right now. "You and me... we could ... accomplish so much..." His hands cupped the other ones backside and pulled his hips upwards all of a sudden, gasping a bit, when he hit the other one in that spot, eliciting a moan out of him, that made him shiver.

"You and me... we could not only kill that blasted Pharaoh... we could even have the world..." Whispering those words he began to move his lips down the other ones jaw and neck, nipping at the latter, making the other one gasp and pant beneath him, while he squeezed the cheeks and rubbed himself a bit against that sweet spot.

In the end nobody ever understood them. They always had been alone, captured behind limits they were never been able to get rid of... even though the man beneath him was a lawless man, he never had been really free. A red cloak fell down onto the ground, followed by a belt, the dagger fell down with a – in this silence – deafening clang. Desperate hands tried to open his belt and threw it to the ground, opening the foreign pants after a while and pulling them down hastily, feeling his shenti being removed and falling to the ground after the strange clothing.

The violet eyes of Mariku observed the other ones body before he lowered his head again, teasing that rough and foreign beauty, enjoying every gasp of joy he got. Soft bites, hot kisses, longing traces of saliva later he reached his destination and took it as his, embracing the other ones member with his lips, wriggling his tongue around the rapidly hardening muscle, loving the hot and desperate moans he got.

"Yes... that is what you need... you need even more of that hunger..." He took the member again, pushing one finger into the tight and surely never used backside, earning a hot and utterly long drawn moan, that made him nearly groan with the pleased feeling.

"That is it... exactly... do you want more of it? Are you already insatiable and aching for me?" He whispered and put the second finger in, sucking the member into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down, while the former pained scream transformed into sweet noises of want.

He needed it and he knew that the other one felt the same way. It was rough what they shared and it was fast, longing and shakening their very minds and souls... but it was exactly what they needed. In one blink of an eye, Mariku's lips lay on the thief's again and that utterly longing and aching sanctum was lifted for him and while his tongue raided that cave, he claimed the utterly beautiful creature as his, enjoying the pained scream as much as the hungry pants before.

After a few moments of cruel self-control, when the one occupied by him had to get used to the feeling of being claimed, he began to move, eliciting the most arousing noises out of that throat he had ever been blessed to witness.

A long moan left his own mouth that seemed to travel upwards from the depths of his very member, that was tightly coated by hot flesh, the kiss even deepened, it was nearly hurtful now.

merciless he slammed into the other male, until he found that sweet spot inside of him, that made the thief beneath him scream in utter delight and himself smirk a sadistic and wide smile.

"Yes... sing for me... only a bit more..." He retreated nearly wholely and slammed back in, the other one throwing his head back in a delirious lust, while he used the advantage and licked the salty, tanned skin with his long soft tongue, repeating the action and enjoying the wriggling mess that he created below him, while his own body moved in a steady rhythm and seemed to burn in desire.

He increased the speed even more, caught in that arousal of himself, that demanded him to take the other one, fast, merciless and fully, biting his neck, he felt how close he had been with that last slam, to let the other one release... so he took the pounding, hot and hard member into his hand and began to pump it, elicitng another husky moan out of the other ones mouth hearing himself cry out in joy.

"Thief King..." His voice groaned and the other ones back arched back, while he heared a breathless, yet hot scream of his own name, and felt the sticky, sweet and white lust cover his hand, slamming into the other male another time and screaming out also, when he followed the other ones example and coated his inside in hot longing.

An endless moment, the sweetness of that orgasm shook both their bodies in wonderful delight, before he collapsed onto the other male, lying there a moment before he lifted his head to slowly and utterly teasingly clean his fingers with that tongue of his.

The thief below him watched hungrily, so he leaned forwards to stuff his appetite and share that sweet taste, he spread into his hand before, feeling the other one shudder in delight and moan into his mouth, while that malicious center of their both their arousal twitched again and hardened a bit.

It was a strange thing they had discovered... also it was an utterly hot night, that followed, no thoughts were shared, little words spoken and pleasures fullfilled.

They melted into one unity, while sharing that moments of rough and merciless pleasure... a deadly and dangerous unity of darkness. Mariku didn't care if all of this was just fake or if he existed again... important where only those few moments in unity, where he was able to share his life.

Later... when the sun got down and they both were too weak to even twitch a muscle he felt the other male below him, alive, breathing and sleeping peacefully. And while he himself drifted down into the depths of sleep and blackness, he felt, that the smile his face wore, was for the first time just a sign of satisfaction.

And peace.


End file.
